Carriage Orphanage
Nick, Casey, and I all lived in the southern area of Mississippi, I was a bit of a tomboy, so I hung out with them and really enjoyed hiking and making trails through the woods. So it was the middle of summer, and we were on one of our many hiking trips when we found a small trail that was obviously man made. And so, we followed it. The trail was surprisingly long. We walked on it for about an hour and it was beginning to grow dark, I was about to tell my friends that we should start heading back when the trail let out into a large clearing. The clearing was around seventy meters across and in the center of it there was a large brick building that was around three stories high, maybe four. I wondered why we had never seen this before, and I slowly proceeded my way towards it. Grass-covered stone, which had once been a walkway, lead up to the door. A sign was mounted above the door but in the heavy darkness I couldn't make it out. I walked towards the building, and heard Nick and Casey muttering behind me, then start to silently follow me. Once I got close enough to the door, I could make out faintly what the sign read, in large black letters: "Carriage Orphanage." Weird, a creepy orphanage out in the woods that we've never noticed before... I opened the door, which creaked loudly, then walked in, Nathan following at my heels. “I don't think this is such a good idea guys...” Casey began. “Okay, then you can stay out here in the woods, alone, in the dark,” I said. With that logic he followed closely behind. There was a small waiting room and a door on each side. The room was abandoned and the wood floor had begun to rot. It was hard to see, but I managed to stumble my way up to the counter of the waiting room desk. A thick black substance coated the counter and as I looked around I started to notice it everywhere, splattering the walls and blotches of it on the floor. “Weird, don't you...” I began but when I turned around my friends were nowhere in sight. “Very funny... stop foolin' around!" I called out starting to grow uneasy, but when I heard nothing I decided to look around for them. I took the door to the left, which led into a long hallway with doors on each side. It was so dark that I couldn't see the end of it. I was about to walk out when I heard sound coming from the hallway that resembled an animal's growl. I felt around and found what felt like a light switch and, flicking it upwards, was surprised to see lights starting to flicker on. They came on one at a time, down the hallway, until it got to the end of the hallway. There stood a scene of horror: A small girl in what I guessed was a nightgown stood in front of a closed door at the end of the hallway, her gown and slippers covered in the black goo I had noticed earlier. One of her eyes was milky and glazed over while the other one was just a mangled bloody mess. The skin on the right side of her jaw was torn away, so I could see the teeth inside her mouth, black and rotten. I stifled a scream and the girl looked straight at me. That one glossy eye seemed to look right into me and then she spoke, in a soft girly sing song voice: “Let's play the run game.” I froze automatically my legs unable to move. The girl began to slowly stumble toward me her face twisted into a horrifying grin. I forced myself to run back into the waiting room where I slammed the door shut. I breathed heavily when I heard it, small giggles that sounded like children seemed to be coming from above me. Then the roof seemed to collapse in on itself, and the last thing I remember is a loud crashing sound and those horrifying giggles, before the world faded to black. When I woke I was bound to a wall by several large rusted chains, at least that's what I felt like. I had some kind of black fabric bag over my head. I tried to stand, but my body seemed too heavy and weak, and I collapsed back on the floor. I heard it again, giggles from all around the room. Louder this time, closer. After waiting for what seemed like hours, but could not have been more than a few minutes, the black bag was removed. As soon as it was I wish it hadn't been. Children, the oldest one twelve or eleven years old, stood around me. Their eyes glassy and glazed and their faces mutilated in terrifying ways. Throats torn out, no eyes, sadistic frozen grins on faces with cheeks had been torn away. I noticed the girl I had seen earlier standing in the back of the group. I also noticed my friends which had which had nooses around there neck and were bloody and mangled. The child in the front of the group, a small boy no more than nine years old, started towards me. His eyes had been torn out and how he saw me I do not know. The boy was holding a large knife that was rusted at the tip. I screamed and struggled but it was no use. The chains were attached firmly to the wall where I was bound. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I begged for him not to hurt me. He said in a dark, almost demonic voice, “You're going to stay with us, forever.” He laughed. The children opened their mouths, and emitted a low humming, which soon turned into laughing cackles. Then he brought the knife across my throat and stabbed it into my eye. I remember hearing an inhuman shriek, which I realized was my own, as the laughs of the children fill the air and the world faded into black and searing pain. I live here now. It's not as bad as it sounds, really. Yes, I do get hungry waiting for so long for people to find the orphanage, but it's always worth the wait. So now I live here, always, in wait for my next meal. So if you do stumble upon our orphanage, please come in. We are always ever so hungry... Category:Monsters